


Eom Moi Wyrda

by JamacianMango



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dragons, Epic fighting, Eventual Romance, Magic, Singing, War, awesomeness, many things that have yet to be decided, playing with time and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamacianMango/pseuds/JamacianMango
Summary: Reader discovers herself in Tronjheim only to find so much more is happening than she would have ever expected. Be prepared for playing with time, reality, and diving into the world that they call Alagaësia .
Relationships: Eragon Shadeslayer/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eom Moi Wyrda

Chapter 1 

**Reader POV**

I was in darkness. 

My limbs felt heavy and my mind felt like it was clogged with water. 

_Where…_

_Where am I?_

The darkness did not answer, and nor did my own mind. Any cohesive though was almost impossible. After a time struggling, I thought, 

_Why am I here?_

_**Little one.** _

A deep growl of a voice shook me from my stupor. It was as if a mountain spoke. I blinked in the darkness. 

_Who are you?_

_**I am your other. Your companion, bound together by mind and soul.** _

_**I am Abraxas, your dragon. And you are my dragon rider, (y/n).** _

_Dragon? Rider? What does this mean?_

**_Wake, little one. You have slept for too long._ **

As if on command, my eyes shot open, though not without discomfort. It felt as if I was tearing tiny stitches on my eyelids as I forced them open. I blinked. 

I was in a dark room only lit by small lamps that hung on the walls in the shape of teardrops. I breathed in musky air and I sat up slowly. I was wearing nothing but what looked like to be long pieces of dirty cloths, draped over my body precariously. I stretched and my muscles screamed in agony. I stopped. 

_How long have I been out?_

**_It is hard to say, but you arrived here about a month ago and you have been asleep ever since_** , said the dragon in my mind. 

_But how did I get here?_

**_That is a mystery to me. Your magic is unique and unpredictable._ **

_Wait… magic?_

**_Yes, little one. Not the Rider’s kind of magic, but one you were born with when you came to Alagaësia._ **

_What? How…?_

_**Your questions will be answered in due time. A human is coming to check on you and you must show that you know nothing of the events to follow or me.** _

The voice withdrew from my mind and I around to see a door opening. I tensed as someone entered, looking like a healer. The woman had long brown hair and was dressed in dark browns, a dark cloak hung over her shoulders and a bag of herbs at her waist, along with a dagger. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was awake, 

“Ah, so your finally up. We were all wondering when, possibly if, you would wake up.” 

“Where am I?” my voice came out rather ragged from disuse. 

“Farthen dur, lass. Tronjheim to be more specific. What’s your name?” 

“Ah…” I paused. 

_Should I use my real name?_

**_No one should have ever heard of it._ **

“…(y/n).” 

“Where are you from?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you have family?” 

“I… no.” 

The healer shook her head, “Do you remember anything of your past whatsoever?” 

I slowly shook my head. She sighed, “Alright, well, not that you are up, you should have some nourishment. I have some herbs here for you that should give you strength. Then you should eat.” 

I said nothing as I was given these, taking in everything. The healer left then for a moment before returning with a bundle, 

“Where are some fresh clothes for you. I will lead you to a bath where you can wash.” 

I smiled at the gesture, “Thank you.” 

She looked slightly taken aback before recovering herself, “Tis nothing, miss. I am only subjected to care for you. Come along.” 

I rose, testing my balance gingerly before taking a step forward. I nearly fell but the woman caught me, 

“Easy there. I’ve got you.” 

She gently pulled me up before leading me out the door. We walked down dark passageways lined with more lamps until we reached a room full of steaming water. 

“I will let you bathe here. Knock when you are bathed and clothed.” 

I nodded my head in gratitude before closing the door. In the semi-darkness I removed the cloths and slipped into the warm pool. I let out a sigh of relief as the warmth filled me, easing my tense muscles. I moved out into the middle of the pool to find my feet barely touching the bottom. I swam about for a bit before locating a bar of soap and a washcloth. As I cleaned myself, I noticed the copious amount of dirt that had accumulated on me. 

_How did I even get to be in this state?_

I shook me head as I dove beneath the surface before getting out of the pool, drying myself off. The clothes laid out for me were simple and modest; merely a wool dress, undergarments, a cloak and shoes. I donned these before knocking on the door. The healer appeared again and took me back to the room I was in. She started to brush my hair all the while saying, “You will see Ajahad in a few minutes, so you must look presentable. He is the Leader of the Varden and he only wants to help you, so don’t be nervous.” 

_Ajahad? He’s still alive?_

_Wait. The Varden haven’t been here for long and that must mean…_

_Eragon will arrive soon._

The herbalist finished with my hair before showing me down even more corridors and staircases. Round about ten minutes later, the woman turned a corner before knocking on a door. 

“Come in.” 

She turned the knob and lead me inside. I looked around in interest to see walls and walls of scrolls, many of them piled higgled piggly all over the floor. In the center was a large oak desk strewn with paper, under which was a large map of Alagaësia. Behind this desk sat a tall, dark skinned man dressed in robes of red. 

“(y/n) to see you, my lord.” 

Ajahad looked up, glancing at me before waving the herbalist away. He sighed and stood up, 

“So you are finally awake. I trust that your recovery was quick?” 

I nodded. He gestured a hand to a chair near his desk, 

“Please, take a seat.” 

I did so, holding myself up stiffly as I waited for the onslaught of questions. 

A moment of silence followed. Then… 

“Welcome to Tronjheim, (y/n). I am Ajahad, leader of the Varden. You may not know where this is but that does not matter. What does is that I know almost nothing about you. About a month ago, a flash of light and energy appeared above Isidar Mithrim,” Ajahad pointed upward towards the ceiling, “and you were found laying there, covered in the rags that you woke up in. I had our best healers work on you, but you were not responsive. We were actually considering ending your sleep a few day from now but…” 

I nodded again, “I thank you Ajahad for your aid. Your kindness will not be forgotten.” 

He inclined his head, “I am happy to save a life. But I also want to know who’s life I saved. 

I don’t know you or your motives. I had the Twin’s search your mind while you were asleep but to no avail. So to make sure you are not a spy for Galbatorix, I will have them examine your mind again, while you are awake.” 

He snapped his fingers and the door opened. I whipped around to see two tall bald men in pale robes, identical in every feature. I shivered inwardly while gripping the sides of the chair. 

I knew what these people were. 

Traitors and monsters. 

I narrowed my eyes, “I would rather rot in a prison than have them,” I thrust a finger at the Twins, “enter my mind. They are demons that should be banished from Alagaësia.” 

Ajahad raised his eyebrows, “You know them?” 

I ignored his question, “They are treacherous snakes that serve whoever fits them best.” 

One of the Twins hissed then, “Watch your words, woman. You are speaking to the greatest sorcerers in this mountain.” 

I stood up and faced them, anger rising within me. 

**_Careful._ **

I paused for a moment upon hearing Abraxas before I calmed my mind. 

_Stay focused._

“Your threats mean nothing. You have no power over me and I will not let you destroy the Varden.” 

Both twins growled and in unison as they marched towards me. I held my ground as they stopped right in front of me, “Foolish, stupid girl. We will teach you to respect us and there is nowhere you can hide." Both twins raised their hand to my head, ignoring Ajahad’s protests, pressing against my mind. 

_Abraxas!_

**_I’m here._ **

I felt his monumental consciousness meld with mine and energy flowed through my veins. Walls of steel surrounded my mind and I could feel the Twin’s minds trying to smash through it. I opened my eyes to see the Twins struggling, letting out panting breaths. I shut my eyes again, watching the barrier warily. 

After a few minutes, they let off somewhat. I was tempted to lower the walls, but Abraxas deterred me from it. 

**_They are trying to lure you away. Stay focused until they are exhausted._ **

I did so and the mental battle(more like the Twins fruitless attempts to break the barrier) went on for another ten minutes until Ajahad shouted, “Enough!” and pulled the Twins off me. I shook my head as I recovered myself, Abraxas slowly withdrawing, watching warily. 

“Wh… what are you?” one of them gasped, holding himself on his thighs. 

Ajahad turned with alarm to him, “Were you able to get into her mind?” 

“No! Her defenses are stronger than anything I have seen. There is no way that she did that on her own.” 

Ajahad turned to me, “Who helped you? Who are you?” 

I crossed my arms, my eyebrows furrowing, silently stoic. 

He threw up his arms before putting his hand to his forehead, “Gah. You are dismissed.” 

The Twins hurried out and I was following when Ajahad said sharply, “Not you.” He opened the door and called in a pageboy, “Go find ten of my best mages who are not busy and tell them to come here.” 

The boy scurried out and Ajahad closed the door. He turned to me, looking at me carefully before saying, “Whoever you are, you are a danger to everyone here. You will get your wish.” 

The door opened again and a flood of people in multicolored robes flooded in. One of the robed people walked over to Ajahad and he whispered to the mage. I turned hurriedly to Ajahad, “Wait! Someone is going to arrive soon and you must open Farthen dur’s gates to them when they arrive. They will be in great peril so you must make haste.” The mages took me by the arms and dragged me from the room. They were pulling me down the corridor when I pulled them off me, “I can walk, thanks.” 

They said nothing as they ushered me down a flight of stairs and through more corridors, obviously going down. Ten minutes later, I was pushed into a cell with a small bed, a side table with a candle, and a basin in the corner of the room. There was no window. The clash of the bars shook me a bit before I meandered over to the bed to sit down. I had guessed that the mages had staged themselves outside. Why else would Ajahad call for so many? I heard murmuring from outside and tried not to pay attention to it. I sighed and laid down on the cotton mattress. 

_Ha. Some situation I got myself into._

**_I don’t think that it could be avoided. Though you were a bit forward, I think that it was needed._ **

_Now that I have all the time, could you tell me what happened before I left Alagaësia?_

**_Hmm…_ **

**_It was a long, long time ago…_ **


End file.
